Henry Robinson
Henry Rowling Robinson, born February 5, 2009,Based on the publishing date of the fanfic "Dreams" by Jakoby, Feb 5, 2009 is an MPreg child from a Harry Potter badfic in which Harry Potter somehow ended up pregnant with Severus Snape's baby. He was rescued by Agents Oscar and Iza, who dealt with the fic."Dreams" by Trojanhorse and Paddlebrains, Aug 22, 2009 Henry was subsequently adopted by Jennifer Robinson."Yay!" by Neshomeh, PPC Posting Board, Aug 26, 2009"Re: And by 'Trojie and Pads' I mean..." by Pads and "Jenni is very welcome to the poor dear" by The Trojanhorse, PPC Posting Board, Aug 26, 2009 She named him after Dr. Henry Jekyll, another person comprised of two parts that naturally abhor each other and really shouldn't exist as one human being, but also a generally respectable man on a good day."No, wait, I've got it" by Neshomeh, PPC Posting Board, Aug 26, 2009 Henry has black hair, of course, and he has mostly taken after Snape in looksPost(s) by Neshomeh in "Henry's Birthday" (RP log), Feb 5-14, 2011—not surprising, given that Snape's was the only reproductive material that could practically have ended up where Henry came from. Henry's eyes have clearly become green since Jenni adopted him, however, which just goes to show that some things run deeper than genetics. On his second birthday he "blew" out his candles without actually blowing on them, so does seem to have inherited magic from his fathers. His favorite toy is a brown plush Pernese fire-lizard,Post(s) by Neshomeh in "Stephanie's Birthday" (RP log), Sep 5-12, 2011 his favorite colors are red and green, his best friend is Ian Thomas Horowitz,Implied in posts by Neshomeh in "Trick or Treat 2013," Oct 31-Nov 25, 2013 and his favorite grownups aside from his mother are Agent IlraenHenry's bio at Neshomeh's Archive and Agent Suicide. He is not a fan of Jacques Bonnefoy, whom he considers weird and annoying.Post by Neshomeh in the "2019 Halloween Party" RP, Oct 21, 2019 He is a member of the PPC Sprouts.Post by Neshomeh in the "Fire-Lizard Hatching" RP, Aug 25, 2015 A glimpse into the distant future suggests that he grows up to become an experimental wandmaker with a shop in New Caledonia."I suddenly know what Henry Robinson does when he grows up" and "Maybe!" by Neshomeh, PPC Posting Board, Nov 20, 2019 Appearances ; 2009 * "Dreams" (Harry Potter), Agents Oscar and Iza (DBS - MPreg) ** Rescued. * "Henry" (interlude) ** Adopted by Jenni. ; 2011 * "Henry's Birthday" (RP log) ** Celebrates his second birthday with a party in the Really Very Tiny Auditorium. * "Stephanie's Birthday" (RP log) ** Attends Stephanie Fielding's sixth birthday party on September 6, with his mother, of course. ; 2013 * "Trick or Treat 2013" (RP) ** Goes trick-or-treating dressed as the green dragon Rhaegal, with Ian Thomas Horowitz (Viserion) and Aiden Nil (Finn the Human), escorted by his mother (Daenerys Targaryen), Xericka (Marceline the Vampire Queen), and Ilraen (himself). ; 2015 * "The Long Night of Agent Supernumerary" (interlude) ** Gets stuck with Nume instead of Ilraen for a babysitter and quickly gets fed up. * "Fire-Lizard Hatching" (RP log) ** Attends a fire-lizard hatching overseen by his mother, along with Ilraen and his friends in the Illian-Sims family. * "Body-Swap" (RP) ** When a body-swap sweeps HQ, the Marquis de Sod's mind ends up in Henry's body. ; 2018 * "2018 Halloween Party": Thread 1, Thread 2 (RP) ** Attends the annual Halloween party as a Scout from Attack on Titan at age 9, with Ian as a fellow Scout. After some debate, they decide that Ian is Eren Jaeger and Henry is Captain Levi. They have close encounters with Space Marines. ; 2019 * "Ten Years Hence: Henry" ** Henry is ten and life in HQ is complicated. * "2019 Halloween Party" (RP) ** Attends the annual Halloween party as a Spartan hoplite and reconnects with Stephanie Fielding (Katniss Everdeen) and Owen Hayles (Bill Weasley). ; 20?? * "Catastrophe Theory: The End Is Nigh!" ** In this bleak future, a teenage Henry is tasked with searching for answers. * "Catastrophe Theory: Fine and Dandy" ** Henry's diligent research unearths a record from the past. References Category:Badfic Characters Category:Children in HQ